1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns wireless headphones, a portable media player and a method of reproducing audio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable media players such as for example MP3 players, minidisk players, portable CD-players and so forth are enjoying ever increasing popularity. In that case audio data compressed such as for example in the form of MP3 data files or uncompressed are stored on a storage medium. The storage medium can be for example a minidisk or a CD. As an alternative thereto the audio data can be stored in a semiconductor memory or on a hard drive. A media player of that kind typically has an audio decoder for decoding the compressed audio data files. The decoded data files are then typically passed by way of an audio output to a wired pair of headphones. As an alternative thereto the data can also be transmitted wirelessly to wireless headphones.
Headphones are also known which have a semiconductor memory for storage of the compressed audio data files and an audio decoder. In that respect however it has proven to be disadvantageous that the power supply of such headphones must provide both the power for audio reproduction and also the power for decoding the compressed audio data.